Don't tell anyone
by GottaLoveOtakus
Summary: It's Halloween,and poor Levy is afraid to go to the bathroom. She asks her best friend,Lucy,to accompany her.But,once they go to the bathroom,Levy feels a cold breeze. "Don't tell anyone." Since then,Levy hasn't attended class. Levy's parents have something to do,so Lucy comes to take care of Levy in their sted. Levy tells Lucy about what happened,but oh was that wrong.-Full sum in


**Heyo! This is a Halloween one-shot special x3 **

**Since I just _love _creepypastas and terror stuff, I decided to make this one a sort of creepy, terrorific story n.n**

**SUMMARY: It's Halloween, ****and poor Levy is afraid to go to the bathroom alone. She asks her best friend, Lucy, to accompany her. But, once they go to the bathroom, Levy feels a cold breeze.  
>"Don't tell anyone."<br>Since then, Levy hasn't attended class.  
>Levy's parents have something urgent to do, so Lucy comes to take care of Levy in their sted. Levy tells Lucy about what happened,but oh was that a wrong choice.<strong>

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FT. Only this plot n.n**

* * *

><p>It was a breezy October day. The orange leaves flew through the winds, the birds sang in harmony, the clouds were white and puffy, and the high school students entered their designated schools.<p>

A certain blonde haired girl was walking through the school gates when, suddenly, her blue haired best friend jumped on her.

"Happy Halloween, Lu-chan~!" she rubbed her face in Lucy's left cheek.

Lucy laughed. "Ohayo, Levy-chan."

"Ohayo!" Levy smiled.

"How's it been?" Lucy asked as she began walking again.

"Great! In fact, I finally confessed to you-know-who, and he said that he likes me back!" she squeeled as she walked beside Lucy.

"Really!? Oh my god, Mira will go nuts." Lucy comically widened her eyes.

Levy laughed. "Let's hope she doesn't find out about the NaLu fluff." she wiggled her brows.

Lucy blushed furiously. "C-come on, let's go inside the school." she said and they walked through the school doors of Fairy Tail High.

* * *

><p><strong>*~In class~*<strong>

"Ok, brats! Us teachers have a meeting, so use this time for self-study!" The teacher, Gildarts, said and walked out of the classroom, leaving the students to 'study'. When actually, they'll just talk and fool around.

Suddenly, Levy felt the urge to use the bathroom.

"L-lu-chan... I n-need to use the bathroom." she said, shifting in her seat.

"Then go, Levy." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"B-but I'm scared to go alone... Can you come with me?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

Lucy sighed. "Fine... Scaredy cat." she chuckled.

"Am not!" Levy yelled and punched Lucy, slightly, in her arm.

"Hahahaha! Ok, ok. Let's go." Lucy said.

"T-thanks..." then they left the classroom.

Once they arrived the bathroom, Levy entered one of the toilet stools. But, once she exited said stool, she felt a cold breeze. She looked around, but noticed something off,

All the windows were closed.

She furrowed her blue brows. She shook it off as Lucy passing by her.

Lucy was taking a bit too much time in the bathroom, so Levy got impatient. "Lu-chan, I asked for you to come with me, not to take hour- brrrrrr." Levy shivered. She looked around, no open window. She looked up, and immediately froze, eyes wide as plates.

A pale, blood-stained face was staring at her. It's eyes were white and irritated. Its body, bent in a way you'd think is impossible, almost like a blood-stained spider. And a terrifying chesire cat grin, was carved in it's face.

"Shhhh... don't tell anyone." it smiled, eyes wide with madness.

A blood curling scream came out of Levy's throat as she crouched to the floor, covered her ears, and closed her eyes shut.

"LEVY! Levy! What's wrong!? Levy!" Lucy yelled worried. She ran outside and called for help.

Once the teachers arrived, they found Levy crying with wide eyes and rocking herself back and forth.  
>They called Levy's parents and they took her to her house.<p>

* * *

><p>Weeks have passed, and Levy still cries to her sleep and has nightmares every night. She hasn't attended school since.<p>

Today, Levy's parents had somethin urgent to do. So they called Levy's bestfriend, Lucy.

"Hello there, Lucy. We're sorry to ask this of you, but can you keep Levy company while we're gone?" Levy's mother said through the phone.

'Sure! No problem. I'll be right there.' Lucy said and ran out hor house's door.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much, Lucy! We can't thank you enough." Levy's father said.<p>

"It's ok! Now you guys go!" she laughed and Levy's parents left the house.

Lucy closed the door and ran up the stairs.

She reached Levy's room and knocked on the door.

"Levy-chan?" Lucy asked slowly as she entered Levy's room. Every single light bulb was lit and Levy was trembling under her bed sheets.

"L-l-l-l-lu-chan? I-i-i-i-is tha-at you?"

"...Yeah Levy-chan, it's me." Lucy said with sad eyes.

Levy removed her bed sheet and sat up. "H-hey, Lu-chan." she forced a smile. Lucy furrowed her brows.

"Levy... just... just what _did_ you see that day?" she sat down on the bed's edge.

Levy let out a shaky sigh. "I can't... _it_ said I couldn't tell anyone." a tear trickled down Levy's cheek.

"Levy... whatever happened to you on that day, has been haunting you since. Please Levy! Tell me what happened!" Lucy pleaded.

"I CAN'T!" Levy yelled, more fresh tears trickled down her skin.

"LEVY! JUST TELL ME!" Lucy shook Levy's shoulders.

Levy froze as the memory of that... being... returned to her mind. She slammed her palms on her head and shook it from side to side.

"LEVY!" she yelled again.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" she pushed Lucy, making her fall of the bed and into the floor.

Levy widened her eyes. "Sorry, Lu-chan..." she looked down. "Fine... I-i... I'll t-tell you... But you can't tell anyone about this!"

"Of course!" she said and sat in the edge of the bed, again.

"Well... that day... I felt this... cold breeze from time to time. I dismissed it as a current. But... all the windows were closed... Then, when I looked up, I saw this... thing. And it was horrible! It was covered in blood and it's cheeks were cut in a smile-like way! I felt so scared. And it told me that I couldn't tell anyone..." she looked up and widened her eyes when she saw, not blonde locks; but black. Not brown sweet orbs; but dead white, irritated and no pupil. No sweet, warming smile; but a terrifying, bloody and carved, chesire cat grin.

It's eyes stared at her endless as she began to tremble.

It got up in all fours and 'smirked' wickedly. "I thought I said not to tell anyone~"

It lunged at her.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How did you like this piece of $&amp;%? crappy, right? n.n  
>Though I hope you liked it~ *twirls around*<strong>

**So, uhm.. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING _A band's story_! I've been _super _busy and stuff, so I couldn't find the time to write it.**

**P.S: The reason I could write this, is because I wrote it in school n.n**

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!  
>please? *puppy eyes*<strong>


End file.
